Slash
by Leon the self absorbed
Summary: A new mutant has appeared. He has a strange but dangerous power...is he a danger to humanity? Or a danger to himself...!NEW! Chapter 3 Uploaded.
1. Death

Hey peoples I'm here with another story!! -has rocks thrown at him for not updating his other story- Hey! --;; Humph...anyways this is an X-Men story...-blinks- oh it's yaoi....so peoples who hate that stuff go away or I'll get to play shank... -is hit by his Yami- KUSO! Anyways this is a semi serious story...yes a new ground for me!! -people start to leave- Eep! Now on to the story!! -is scatterbrained right now currently- "bloop." This is talking 'hmm' this is thinking (buzz) this is telepathy.

!!!!!!!!!!WARNING!!!!!! Own Chara alert, Death, Blood and all that good stuff!

A person was walking down the street a teenager to be exact his brown eyes cast down to the ground as his black trench coat swept around him, as his boots hit the ground with each step as he walked faster and faster then stopped when he got to his destination. The boy then looked up as he arrived at a building, it was a slightly run down house with chipped bricks and scattered trash at the base of the grayish color of the house, the boy then looked at the door of the house, it was a slightly rusty handle and the door was made out of birch wood that was beginning to rot.

The boy wrinkled his nose in disgust as he forced open the door and was met with a horrible stench that smelled like decaying bodies even though the boy knew this was not the case. He then walked through the door and silently closed it as he took off his trench coat and threw it somewhere. (It landed on a chair) The boy then flicked a switch on as a dim light flooded the house making it look like a crappy horror movie house. He brushed his hands through his dark brown hair and untied the rubber band at the base of a pony tail making the hair cascade over his shoulders. He then adjusted his glasses and spotted something on the ugly brown couch stained with a little blood and throw up as he saw a balding man probably in his late 40's early 50's and particularly stared at a bottle of gin in the hand of his father or was that beer? The boy couldn't tell but was disgusted all the same.

He then walked quietly across the living room to a dirty bathroom as he stared in the cracked mirror examining his pale reflection and the scar on his cheek. Another mark from his so called 'friends' at high school. He then proceeded twisting the knobs of the faucet making water come out of the rusty faucet as he grabbed a dishrag and wet it as he brought it up to his face and started to wash off the caked blood on the scar wincing as he felt the contaminated water enter it. He then turned the water off after a while and grabbed another rag and dried his face off but then stopped suddenly as he heard movement which meant only one thing. His dad was awake.

The man looked at his son staring at the mirror as the rag he was holding dropped out of his hand as the boy turned around looking scared. The father then glared at the boy as he raised his hand making the teen flinch a little. "What are you doing here?! I thought I kicked you out on the streets you dirty rat!" His father said as he slapped the boy across the face hitting his scar thus making the boy wince, "Well you know what I said..." The man then paused as he grinned making the boy cower even more, "if you came back then I kill you...but did you heed my warning? NO! You disobeyed and came back....." The man the moved closer to the boy as the boy shuddered and made a slightly disgusted face at the smell of alcohol on his fathers breath, "You are just like your dirty mother! I see the likeness too...the dirty face cowering as I stand over you and hit you...making you bleed like the dirty rat you are!" The man yelled making the boy cower even more as tears started to come down his cheeks at the memories of his mother. "Now since you didn't heed my warning I guess you pay the punishment for disobeying me....now should I do this slowly or end it quick? Hmm.....slowly will do...and painfully....yes that's fitting for a dirty rat like you isn't it?" The man then sneered at the boy as he brought his hand down again slapping the boy across the face again but harder as the cut on his cheek opened up and started to bleed as the boy winced at the pain of the hit but he knew there was more to come and he was right as the man grabbed him by the neck and threw him across the room as the boy hit the wall his head knocking against it making the boy gasp as he held the back of his head and felt blood. He then got up as his knees buckled under the pain coursing through his body as his father came and hit him again then grabbed the boy's arms and twisted them till he heard a snap. The boy was screaming in pain as he yelled louder as his father punched the boy in his now broken arm the picked him up and threw him again making the boy hit the chair he put his trench coat on as the coat fell down on him.

The boy then choked as blood came out of his mouth and the world started to blur then finally darken as he fainted the last sound he heard was a scream from his father before he completely fell limp.

The man was screaming because as he approached the unconscious boy a pain coursed through his arm as he looked at it. Seeing a deep slash mark across his wrist as he stared as another appeared on the middle of his arm then his upper arm. And with each new cut that appeared the man screamed louder as blood splashed across the floor till finally he collapsed and hit the floor with a loud thump. Blood was pouring out from the numerous cuts on the mans body then a final cut appeared on the man's neck as if sliced with an invisible knife as the man stopped twitching then stopped moving at all.

The boy meanwhile was still unconscious as the cut on his cheek then slowly vanished before disappearing completely.

Well what do you think? Next chapter will be coming soon...I promise this time. Please R&R ok? Oh and flames will go toward making John a new lighter. Bye now!


	2. Ressurection

Hey everyone Leon here with his second chapter. Sorry it took so long but I didn't expect so much homework. -feels dazed- Anyway I hope you like this chapter. Oh and I don't own any of the X-men or such...but I do own...Tokon (the boy in the last chapter), Chris, Sarah, Beyonce (not the singer) and Jill (Her name won't be shown so she'll be called Angel...you'll see why). Anyway "Hi" this means talking, 'Hmm' this means thinking (buzz) and this means telepathy. Oh and so since I'm sure you're tired of my talking so read on!

!!!!!WARNING!!!! (See chapter 1)

Blood, blood and darkness was the first thing the boy saw as he awoke. He then lifted his head wincing some and wondering where the blood was coming from, he felt a sharp pain in his arms as he started to remember the event's from earlier.

He then gasped some as he looked around the room and saw that a body was near him, bleeding badly. He then took a while for his eyes to get adjusted to the darkness in the room as he let out a loud scream, seeing as it was the body of his dead father. But it wasn't the body itself that made him scream, it was the numerous cuts and slashes on his father that did. He then tried getting up but couldn't as the pain in his arms was too great. He tried yelling for help, for someone to get him out of this nightmarish scene but no one came.

'Why is no one coming? Is it because they don't care? Or is it because they can't hear me...?' The boy thought as he looked around some more, he then scrunched up his face in concentration still ignoring the pain, 'And why is it dark? Oh that's right father was supposed to pay the electric bill today...' he then looked around again in the darkness before he yelled for help again and once again looked around seeing nothing, but after a minute or two he thought he saw a light coming from behind him and before he could turn around he felt very dizzy and fainted again.

Voices and light was what the boy saw when he covered his eyes with his hand after being so accustomed to the darkness. 'Wait hand?!' The boy gasped in shock as he stared at his hand moving around when he wanted it too, "Where is the pain?! What's going on here?!' The boy started to freak out as he looked around the room. "Where am I?!" The boy yelled out loud before he saw a person walking up to him.

It was a girl, she looked to be about 6 or 7 years old, she had short blonde hair and brown eyes and a pale face. She was wearing a white dress that was a bit torn up in some places and she also had on white Maryjanes as she opened her mouth and started talking in a soft, pure and innocent sounding voice, "You are in a abandoned soda factory...and as I am sure you are surprised let me introduce myself and the reason you are here." The young girl said with adult wisdom. "I am Angel...and I'm a healer of sorts, you are in like I said an abandoned soda factory as this is our home."

"Our home?" The boy repeated, "That would mean there are more people here...am I right?" The boy asked quietly as the girl nodded her head making hair bounce slightly, "That is correct. But the others aren't here right now...so let me show you around now before they come back."

The boy then returned a silent nod as he stepped off the bed but then froze when he saw a cut on the little girls face thus reminding him of what he saw on his father's face. The girl gasped slightly as she saw the boy collapse on the factory floor and start rocking back and forth with a far away look in his eyes as he muttered things about cuts. "Are you ok? Listen I'm speaking too you...can you please answer?!" The girl asked worriedly when he didn't respond. "He won't answer as his mind is in turmoil and shock Angel." A rough feminine voice replied. The girl who was named Angel looked behind her as three people walked in through the door.

The first one who the voice belonged too had short, wavy red hair with blue eyes and tan skin with freckles across the nose and right cheek. She also had on a black shirt and a red skirt that looked brand new and had on black sneakers with white laces; she looked to be about 15 years old, this was Sarah, also known as mistress by the group of teens she was with. The Teenage girl to the right of her was named Beyonce and had ebony skin with long slightly frizzy Black hair with brown eyes. She had on a green top with blue hip hugger jeans and black and white sneakers; she also looked to be around 17, she was called Gaia by the group of teens. The third and final teenager that walked through the door was 16, (A.N: The same age as Tokon, the boy on the floor muttering stuff about cuts) and was named Chris, he had spiky blonde hair and sharp blue eyes. He had on a black muscle shirt and was well built in the upper area; he also had black slightly baggy jeans and grey sneakers with blood red laces. He was also known as Hell by the group.

"What do you mean his mind is in shock and turmoil Mistress?" Angel asked silently scared of the answer, as the three teens walked closer till they were at the same area Angel and Tokon were. "What I mean," Sarah started, "is that his mind is very fragile and messed up right now...probably from the shock of the blood around him and the cuts on what I'm assuming was his father." Angel gasped, "Cuts?! Why didn't you tell me this Sarah?" Angel said as she raised her voice now glaring up at the teenager in front of her. "Well I assumed you wouldn't mind...but at least now I know what his ability is...if he is an outcast." (A.N: Outcasts are what they call mutants...don't get me wrong as they are mutants themselves.) Angel glared at her, "We are not sure if he is an outcast Sarah..." Sarah smirked, we shall see..." She then stared at Tokon as he then stood still for a moment before lashing out and screaming startling Angel and Beyonce, Chris was unfazed.

Tokon gripped his head as he felt pain and saw images of his father beating him. He started to scream louder as Angel and Beyonce covered there ears not being able to stand the noise as Sarah just kept staring at Tokon. Tokon then gasped as he saw the cuts on his father's body as he flailed and screamed even louder till suddenly he stopped and fainted. Sarah then yelped as the group saw three cuts on her arm before they stopped cutting her at the fifth cut. Angel just stared then glowed slightly as the cuts vanished one by one after the cuts were gone she glared at Sarah. "Did you have to do it that way? That was inhumane and cruel. And I'm against that as you know..." Angel yelled at Sarah making her take a few steps back shocked at the outburst before she replied, "Yes...I wanted to know his ability...and now I know it...he has the ability to cut people using his mind. Or when he's scared." Sarah finished as she looked down at Angel. Chris then looked down at the still form of Tokon finding him a bit interesting as he heard about the ability as Beyonce noticed this.

"You don't think we can keep him here do you? I mean since he's out of it...he could be a danger to us...maybe even kill us." Beyonce finished with a worried look on her face. Sarah thought about this, "Then we keep him in one of the rooms in this factory...Angel and Hell can keep watch on him." Sarah finished as she looked at the group seeing a few shocked faces. "Yes...we keep him in a locked room...and Angel and I can help his troubled mind recover from this ordeal of death. Once a week ok...and no one except the two people guarding the room can go in or the punishment will be banishment...or Death caused by him..." She glanced over to the shuddering form of Tokon, "Though he will need a nickname...I'm not calling him Tokon all the damn time." She stated with a final look on her face as the group thought before Chris replied, "How about Slit? It's suitable for his name..." The group thought about this and then nodded as Sarah opened her mouth to speak, "Fine...then bring Slit to his room...we will begin the progress on Tuesday..." The group gave a nod as Chris and Beyonce picked Tokon up and carried him over to a spare room in the factory. Angel sighed and walked with them ready for a long night as Sarah just grinned before walking into her room and locking the door as she changed form and turned into Mystique. "Yes my dear little Slit...be ready..." Then she looked at a switch and shut it off.

Whee!! Another chapter up!! Well Mystique is here...but what plans does she have? And who is this mysterious group of children...find out in the next chapter! Hehehe!!


	3. Crush

Hello everyone sorry I haven't been on much...but I did just upload a new story called Bricks Anger.

Shameless plugs are fun!

Anywho this is chapter three...remember to check my profile for details on this and upcoming stories. So now then some of you must be wondering what the characters powers are...well let me explain.

Tokon/Slit: Ability to cut objects using his mind can be stopped by being blinded. (i/e: What he did to his dad.)

Beyonce/Gaia: Ability to control the earth. (i/e: Make spires...kind of like Terra from teen titans but stronger.)

Chris/Hell: Ability to control blood and blood flow. (i/e: Make all the blood burst out of a person, cut off the blood flow to the brain, parts of body, ect.)

Sarah/Mistress: Ability to control the mind and the person's memories. (i/e: What she did to Tokon.)

???/Angel: Ability to heal. If her real name is said she is rendered useless temporarily but then becomes a ghost like creature while her powers are stripped from her. (i/e: What she did to herself and Tokon.)

Mystique: Shape shifter and flexibility. Can now use others powers when she does this. An acquired skill she learned from months of intensive training. (i/e: how she changed into mistress.) (A/N: Yes I added this...)

Ok now that we know a bit more about this lets get this thing rolling! Oh and yes I've seen X3 it was alright could have used a bit more mutants though...P

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daylight streaming through a window was what he saw, "Where am I?" The flashbacks then came back to him as he screamed then calmed down again, "I...I have to get out...but how?"

Tokon looked around as he spotted the window streaming light from up above, "Maybe if I just..." He then concentrated on the window as a crack appeared in it. "Damn..." HE looked at the metal door and sighed, before yelling out, "I'm hungry!"

Meanwhile outside the door.

Angel looked at Chris smiling, "Well looks like he's making a full recovery...Should I bring his breakfast to him. Chris blinked then shook his head, "No...I'll go in...He interests me anyways..." Angel blinked, "Oh...Ok...?" Chris then left and returned sometime later with a tray, "Open the door." Angel blinked and did as she was told still remembering the cuts she suffered from two days ago.

Chris mean while went inside as the door shut behind him, "I brought you your food Slit."

Tokon blinked, "Slit? Oh right my name...can you please call me Tokon? I've always hated nicknames..." Chris shook his head, "No can do...Slit." Tokon glared at him but it didn't faze Chris, "And don't try that cutting stuff on me. Because if you do I'll stop your heartbeat in a second."

Tokon nodded mostly out of fear, "So that's why they call you Hell huh?" Chris sighed as he nodded, "Yep...Slit."

Tokon growled, "I said don't call me that!" That's when their glares met and it became a stare off. "Now eat your breakfast...It's good for you."

Tokon nodded angrily, "Pfft...whatever." But he started to eat, "Frosted flakes? Eww...Don't you at least have milk?" He asked.

Chris shook his head, "No...But we have plenty of soda." Tokon made a face, "No thanks..."

A few minutes later Tokon gave his tray back to Chris, but not before asking him a question, "So why do you think I'm so interesting?" Chris blinked, "Because you have a pretty face and I like that." He then walked out the door and closed it leaving a blushing Tokon behind.


End file.
